1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing an image dissector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As known already, an image dissector is a kind of image converter having a structure as shown by numeral 1 in FIG. 1 in which a large number of optical fibers are arranged in order and bundled together, ends 2 of said optical fibers on one side being arranged in a line and their ends 3 on the other side being formed in a square matrix, said image dissector being used for performing two-dimensional scanning by means of a two-dimensional light-receiving element array by reading by one-dimensional scanning. To produce an image dissector as described in the above, it is necessary to bundle and fix respective optical fibers so that respective portions, for example, 2a, 2b and so forth of one end 2 arranged in a line will correspond to respective rows 3a, 3b,-- on the other end 3, which is formed in a square, matrix, for example, from the top row to the bottom row in order. Therefore, the work for producing this kind of image dissectors has been extremely complicated.